The present invention is directed to an expanded slip well anchor for anchoring in a well having first and second slip means which wedge against each other at an angle across the longitudinal axis of the body. Preferably the combined length of the wedge surfaces extend across the entire cross section of the anchor for maximizing the expansion of the slip means.
It is well known to utilize slip means in a well anchor which are wedged outwardly against cones for anchoring in wells such as in tubing and casing. However, such cone and slip expansion arrangements provide only limited expansion.
The present invention is directed to providing a well anchor which may be expanded from a minimum outside diameter and outwardly to a maximum diameter. For example only, while such a well anchor may have various other applications, it will be particularly useful in running through a production tubing in an oil and/or gas well in a retracted position, out of end of the tubing, and expanded to engage and anchor on the inside of the well casing. In such an application the anchor would be particularly useful for supporting tools such as a whipstock positioned thereabove for directional drilling through the casing.